


Best Christmas Present Ever

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds something he never expected under his Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Present Ever

As had become the custom since moving to Hawaii, Danny got Grace for Christmas Eve.  Both parents agreed that she should wake up in her own bed on Christmas morning.  Until this latest apartment, Danny had not been able to provide a truly separate space for his daughter but by now it was a tradition.  Although he still missed the family aspects of Christmas morning, waking up in the frosty New Jersey air and heading downstairs together to watch the wonder in his child’s eyes, if he had to choose, he’d pick Christmas Eve any time, because he got to play Santa.  Even though he knew Grace was getting to that age where she wouldn’t believe anymore, he knew his Monkey would always have time for her Santa.  

 

Just like year’s past, the _ohana_ gathered at his house, although this year they were missing Kono and Catherine.  The former had found Adam outside of Vancouver, Washington.  In that remote area, the lovers decided to hunker down for winter so that Kono could have her first White Christmas.  A few days after Thanksgiving, Catherine announced that she had been offered a job with the CIA and was heading back east to train.  Shortly after she left, on a drunken night that had started out as a way to cheer Steve up, the partners finally let their respective guards down and gave in to the sexual tension that had been swirling around them for the last several years.  

 

For the past two weeks Danny could hardly confirm that his feet ever touched the ground.  Both he and Steve had stupid grins plastered on their faces that rivaled pre-teens with their first crushes.   They were in love and didn’t care who knew, although somehow they managed to keep their new relationship out of the field, or at least not change the dynamic. 

 

Around 11:00 p.m. when it was time for Danny to drive Grace home, he was mildly surprised when Steve decided to stay behind rather than take the forty minute round trip drive so that Danny could have company on the way back.  Dropping his baby off still made him sad.  

 

When Danny pulled back into the driveway, the only lights coming from inside his rented house seemed to be emanating from the Christmas tree.  He had been thrilled to learn from Chin that there was an actual Christmas tree farm on Oahu, with very reasonable prices because there were no shipping costs.  Danny had struck up a friendship with the owners on his first visit and would sometimes stop by the farm throughout the year to enjoy the fresh pine scent which gave him the tiniest taste of home because it was one place if he kept his eyes level that he could avoid seeing concrete, the ocean or palm trees.  Also there wasn’t a pineapple in sight.  Of course there was a pineapple ornament on his tree, courtesy of one twisted Navy SEAL who seemed to love the things.  Although Danny was loathe to admit it, the fruit he despised did have one redeeming value; there was something to that wives’ tale about improving the taste of semen.  Then again, maybe he was just so stupidly in love with his partner, that his taste buds were overcome with joy.  

 

Given the lack of lights, Danny assumed Steve was asleep.  It was early by the insomniac’s standards but Steve had a few beers throughout the night while Danny had limited himself to one glass of eggnog knowing he had to get Grace home.  

 

Stepping into the living room, Danny turned to softly close the front door so as not to wake his sleeping partner.  As much as Danny had been looking forward to spending some adult time with Steve, the prospect of slipping into a sleep warmed bed, occupied by one gorgeous guy, had a certain appeal.  Ruminating about that glorious prospect, Danny was startled to hear, “What took you so long?” originating from the living room.  

 

Turning toward the sound Danny’s eyes practically bugged out of his skull and his mouth actually dropped open at the decadent sight which greeted him.  There, under the tree, was all six foot plus of Steve.  The soft twinkle of the Christmas lights illuminated Steve’s tan skin with a warm glow.  On his head sat the cover from his uniform.  A few days into their relationship Danny had revealed his uniform kink to the naval officer by almost ripping the dress whites off his willing body.  Steve was also wearing the coat from Danny’s Santa suit but instead of the white t-shirt stuffed with a pillow that Danny wore under it, the jacket was open, revealing Steve’s delicious, toned eight pack.  Danny loved those abs and had from the first time Steve had stripped off his shirt in front of Danny and every time there after, even more so now that touching was no longer forbidden but instead encouraged.  Steve was lying on his side facing Danny, head propped up in his hand atop a bent elbow.  His bottom leg was straight with the top one bent in a classic _PlayGirl_ pose which accentuated the large red bow, covering Steve’s groin.  Once Steve realized that the bow was commanding Danny’s attention, the involuntary movement of his own anatomy caused the wrapping to crinkle invitingly.   

 

Danny was glued to his spot by the front door.  The sight before him was breathtaking.  He had never seen anything so damned sexy in his whole life.  Riveted to the space, he simply stared unabashedly at the lascivious spread before him.    

 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Steve whispered in the quiet room, never stirring from his seductive pose. 

 

Danny managed to close his mouth.  When he tried opening it again to speak, no words came out.  Any blood that may have been available to power speech had long since drifted south.  

 

Encouraged by Danny’s reaction, Steve didn’t hesitate to tease his partner.  “Aren’t you going to open your present, Danno?” 

 

“Oh yeah!” The words had barely left the blonde’s mouth before he was on his knees, kissing Steve for all he was worth.  When their lips broke apart due to the need for air, Danny sat back on his laurels to drink in the erotic sight up close.  Not content to simply look, Danny slid his hands along the exposed skin between the flaps of the Santa jacket and then underneath the fake red fur to pinch Steve’s nipple, which caused the other man to shudder delightedly.  The muscles of Steve’s taut abdomen rippled happily as Danny inched his hand closer to the bow.  Without removing the covering, Danny reached under it to caress Steve’s balls, causing him to groan in anticipation.  Danny rolled the soft globes around in his hands and watched Steve practically purr as he stretched from enjoyment.  

 

The bow was pre-tied and only loosely anchored to Steve’s manhood.  Danny slipped it off without damaging it and licked his lips expectantly.  Pushing gently, Danny rolled Steve onto his back then bent down to lightly lick the head of his penis.  Moaning in pleasure, Steve arched up to meet Danny’s hungry mouth, which instantly went to work devouring his length.  “Fuck, D,” Steve praised.  By now his hat had fallen to the side and was forgotten. 

 

Danny opened his throat and sucked up and down varying the pressure.  One hand stroked Steve’s length as Danny’s skilled mouth worked its magic.  The other toyed with his balls.  Despite the pain that was creeping into Danny’s knees from this position, he continued to pleasure his lover until Steve exploded into his willing mouth.  Danny swallowed enthusiastically, finally releasing Steve’s softening cock once he had fully cleaned it.  

 

Wearily, as he was regaining his strength, Steve caressed Danny’s muscular thighs that were still encased by his slacks.  “This was supposed to be a present for you but I had all the fun.” 

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Danny assured him, sliding sideways to park his butt on the floor and take some of the pressure off his knees.  

 

Having taken a moment to recuperate, Steve was again ready to play.  “What’d you have in mind?” 

 

“You on the couch,” Danny replied, starting to rise. 

 

Once Danny had reached his full height Steve realized a disparity.  “You’re still fully dressed.”  

 

Realizing Steve was right, Danny chuckled.  In his rush to get to his present, Danny hadn’t stopped to disrobe.    Subconsciously, he enjoyed the slight power trip caused by the imbalance – he was fully dressed while Steve was practically naked, prostrate underneath him.  “Not for long,” Danny promised, pulling his green Henley over his head and baring his sculpted chest to his partner’s wanton lust.  

 

By now Steve was also standing.  Once Danny’s chest came into view, Steve didn’t hold back.  Reaching out he massaged his hands along Danny’s broad pecs and well defined biceps.  “Do you know how much I love your chest?” he praised. 

 

“About as much as I love yours?” Danny bantered, roaming his hands over Steve’s upper body which was still partially covered by the Santa suit.  

 

Toeing off his shoes, Danny dropped his pants and reindeer boxers in one fluid move.  Now he was more naked than Steve.  When he bent to pick up his clothes rather than leave them in the middle of the floor, Danny noticed the ice bucket and champagne Steve had set up on the coffee table.  Two glasses waited for the lovers but they would keep.  “I guess you were doing some preparing while I was gone,” Danny observed. Seeing Steve blush Danny knew that preparation included more than just the outfit and alcohol.  “God, I love you,” Danny enthused but then blanched when he recognized what he had said. He tried to backpedal.  “I ah. . didn’t. . .”

 

Steve silenced him with a kiss.  “Please don’t say you didn’t mean it,” Steve begged. 

 

Danny was dumbfounded. Uncharacteristically he didn’t know what to say, so he kept quiet for once in his life.  

 

“You’re my best friend.  And . . .”  Steve hesitated.  Although he’d felt love, or at least what he thought was love before, he never said it.  It had always been too dangerous.  There was always another mission and the possibility he wouldn’t come home.  He never wanted to risk saying the words.  He knew the danger was still there with 5-0 but it wasn’t like his time in the SEALs.  Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell wasn’t the law any more.  Danny was right there with him, every day.  He knew the risks and they had each other’s backs.  Swallowing hard, Steve looked Danny straight in the eye.  For his part, Danny would have sworn Steve was boring a hole into his soul.  “I love you, Danno.  You have to know that.” 

 

“I do,” Danny assured him pulling Steve in for a full on hug, followed by a soft French kiss that grew increasingly hotter and dirtier as Danny’s hard-on incessantly poked Steve in the thigh, lest it be overlooked. 

 

When they pulled apart, Steve handed Danny a small tube of peppermint flavored lube he extracted from the pocket of the Santa suit.  When Danny looked at it questioningly, Steve shrugged.  “It seemed festive.” 

 

Danny guffawed at that confession but took the proffered tube and began to coat himself with the contents.  

 

Divesting himself of the Santa coat, Steve positioned himself on the couch, kneeling and bent over for Danny’s pleasure.  Sucking a finger into his own mouth, Steve began teasing himself open. 

 

Danny batted Steve’s hand away.  “Mine,” he reminded his partner.  “Besides, I wanna see if this peppermint stuff is any good.  With one hand wrapped around his cock, Danny used the other to pull at one of Steve’s firm cheeks.  Then he dribbled a generous amount of the lube into and around the puckered rosebud that seemed to be begging for his tongue.  Dropping a few kisses across Steve’s colorful tramp-stamp Danny lowered his mouth to savor the taste that was uniquely his lover.  “Mmmmhhhhhmm, minty,” he joked. 

 

With Danny’s hot wet tongue teasing his back door, Steve was far from coherent.  “Tingles,” he managed to choke out as the peppermint heated up his flesh.  Within moments, Danny had easily slid one, then two fingers inside Steve’s hole, stretching the other man to prepare for the invasion of Danny’s thick cock. 

 

Stroking his own length a few more times to assure that he was slick enough to enter his partner’s ass, Danny lined himself up then pushed firmly through that tight ring of muscle until he was engulfed by Steve’s heat.  

 

“So good.  You feel so fucking good,” Steve praised as Danny increased his tempo, slapping his balls against Steve which each thrust. 

 

“So tight,” Danny managed to mumble.  Back and forth he plowed into his partner’s sculpted ass.  There was no place on earth either man ever wanted to be again.  Joined together, they both achieved nirvana.  “I. . . ah. . . love . . . . love. . . you,” Danny grunted out between thrusts just before he spilled his hot seed into Steve’s bowels.  

 

“You better,” Steve muttered into his arm.  Breathing heavily Steve twisted and tried to sit down on the couch, spent from their lovemaking.  

 

“Wait,” Danny ordered, before Steve’s tush hit the couch.  Reaching backwards Danny snagged his discarded shirt off the floor and indicated that he wanted Steve to sit on it.  When Steve grimaced at Danny’s actions, Danny explained, “You’re gonna leave a stain.” 

 

Sitting on the shirt, Steve retorted, “It’s your DNA.”  

 

“Still . . . ,” Danny began but sat down and draped himself around Steve contentedly without finishing the sentence.  

 

After a few moments of contented bliss, Steve broke the silence.  “You want me to open the champagne?” 

 

“I forgot about that,” Danny admitted.  “Yeah, that would be nice.”  

 

Steve leaned forward to open the bottle and Danny took the time to appreciate the lines of his lithe back.  Unable to resist, Danny smoothed his hand up and down the expanse of bare, warm skin, still slightly damp from their exertions.   Once Steve got the bubbly opened, he poured two glasses and settled back to hand Danny his.   Looking into the other man’s clear blue eyes, Steve proposed a toast, “Merry Christmas, Danno.”  

 

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” Danny answered clinking their flutes together before interlocking their arms to drink.  Removing the glasses from their lips, the men stared dreamily into each other’s eyes, lost in love.   Settling back on the couch, they sipped their champagne in companionable silence.  

 

Danny finally broke the stillness of this most holy night.  “That . . . you . . . best Christmas present ever!” 

 

Grinning Steve kissed him, because really, there was nothing else to say, although he was already working on how to top this next year.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have no ability to create graphics or to manipulate photos but if somebody could somehow manage to produce the image of Steve in an open Santa coat under Danny's tree with a bow I bet that person would make a lot of McDanno shippers VERY happy.


End file.
